


"Lovesick Fan" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #6: Fan

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Lovesick Fan" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #6: Fan

“Blaine, have you seen my cufflinks? I swear to god I just had them. I—I know I just had them. Blaine! Please, I need your help in here!” 

Kurt’s voice rings out through the apartment as he frantically searches their bedroom.

“Okay, okay I’m here. Where was the last place you remember having them?” Blaine asks sounding calm and collected.

Kurt turns facing his husband and shakes his head, wringing his hands anxiously.

“I've already tried that. If I could remember I wouldn’t be freaking out like I am. I’m not an idiot, Blaine.”

Kurt doesn’t enjoy snapping at Blaine, but sometimes he can’t stop himself when his nerves are getting the better of him. Tonight is a big night for him and he wants everything to be perfect.

Blaine shakes his head and takes the few steps between them to get to Kurt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“ Kurt tries before Blaine hushes him.

“I know, I know. Just take a second and try to breathe. Everything is going to be amazing tonight, because you’re amazing.” Blaine says gently, rubbing his thumbs over Kurt’s knuckles.

Kurt exhales and tears up a bit at that. “I love you so much.” 

Blaine grins. “I know that too.”

Kurt laughs out loud and lets Blaine kiss him.

“I still can’t believe I’m nominated for an Obie.” Kurt whispers, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck.

Blaine kisses him again before pulling away. “It was only a matter of time before the world recognized what an incredible talent you are, I always knew they would.”

Kurt smiles at that and shakes his head at Blaine.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am so glad I have you to share in this moment with me.”

“I feel the same way, baby. Always have, always will.”

Kurt and Blaine share a smile.

“Okay, okay enough with the sweet talk let’s get to finding my cufflinks. I feel like I’m going crazy, because I know I just had them and—“

“—Kurt.” Blaine cuts him off with a knowing look in his eye.

“What?”

“Look down.”

“What are you…” Kurt’s words fade as he glances down at his hands and notices the silver glint as he twists them upwards.

Huffing out a small laugh, Kurt sits down on their bed. Blaine doesn’t hesitate in joining him, taking Kurt’s hand again in his.

“I swear I’m losing my mind.”

“It’ll all be worth it though, because when you win you’ll have all these small moments to look back on and laugh at, maybe even include this little detail in your acceptance speech.” Blaine offers, smiling at his now blushing husband.

“Blaine, stop it. I—I wont win, especially not with who I’m going up against. I just feel lucky to be nominated for anything.”

“Humble as always.” Blaine laughs, picking up Kurt’s hand and kissing it gently. “And I can’t help speaking the truth. You’re just as deserving to win as anyone else who’s nominated, no scratch that, if you don’t win it’ll be a travesty because you’ve worked your ass off to get here. If you lose it’ll only show that those voting are morons and wouldn’t recognize a world class talent if it bit them on the ass.” Blaine declares, making Kurt smile wider.

“I think you have a bit of a bias in all of this Blaine. I mean you are my husband after all.”

“If I have a bias it’s because I’m your number one biggest fan and I know talent when I see it. Being your husband is just an added plus.”

“Well if hell freezes over and I do actually win, I guess I’ll have to thank you then, don’t count on it though.” Kurt says leaning in and kissing Blaine’s soft lips with a smile still on his face.

(Kurt ends up winning in the end, and he spends the majority of his speech rattling on about 'lost cufflinks' and that if it hadn’t been for his 'number one fan' he’d still be turning his home upside down going out of his mind looking for them while wanting nothing more than to curl up on the couch crying into a gallon of ice cream while watching trashy reality tv re-runs instead of being up on the stage accepting his award. Everyone in attendance laughs, all knowing that Kurt’s 'number one fan' has been seated next to him the entire evening, with the biggest lovesick look on his face.)


End file.
